Moments like These
by Enigmaforum
Summary: We never felt the need to display our feelings around others. But when we were alone, that was a different story. These were the moments I loved the best.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They were created by the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

**AN: All right so this would be my second venture into the Twilight world. This came about because I quite frankly have a love affair with the relationship that Jasper and Alice have. Aside from Edward and Bella these two have one of the strongest emotional connections in the series. So this story is my interpretation of how the two are in private with just each other.**

**This is set after Eclipse and right before the wedding that will hopefully happen in Breaking Dawn and is in Jasper's pov. **

XXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I wandered the house for what seemed like the millionth time in two hours, still trying to figure out some way to keep my emotions occupied because I certainly was going to go insane if I focused on what I as feeling in this home.

Then again, with Emmett and Rosalie in this house how could one not go insane? Those two were so addled with lust it wasn't even funny and when they acted on their feelings, like they were doing at this very moment, it was even worse for my own emotions. I sighed, this was one of the things I had to deal with; a sacrifice to live in the wonderful family that I have, to stay with my Alice for all of eternity.

I smiled at the thought of my love, tucked away upstairs in our enormously vast bedroom with Edward and Bella, trying to get the last minute details for their upcoming wedding all hashed out. A task that I knew both Edward and Bella were not enjoying. Bella because the thought of her wedding still sent jolts of nerves into her spine and Edward because he hated dragging Bella into something she didn't want to be a part of. But Alice had insisted and when it came to my love it was hard to say no for anyone in our family, Bella included.

I knew I should be up there with them, trying to calm Alice down from her enthusiasm but the feelings Emmett and Rosalie were giving off had started to get the better of me. Something that rarely happened but those two were feeling particularly passionate tonight and I didn't want those feelings getting in the way upstairs. So I'd come down to the living room, flipped through the channels, found nothing to watch and eventually just settled for pacing. That seemed to be helping the tension rising through my body more than just doing nothing.

I sighed and stopped pacing then as another surge of passion came from Emmett and Rosalie, followed by a loud screech that I'm sure even Bella would have heard. These feelings really were starting to interfere with my train of thought and something had to be done. I knew I really only had two options, trying to stop Emmett and Rosalie, or going to 'kidnap' my love for some quiet time.

The second option had me smiling much more than the first because it would involve Alice and quiet time, something I hadn't gotten in weeks because of the wedding. She was just so immersed in the plans and making sure everything was perfect that I didn't have the heart to ask her to take a break. But I could feel that she needed it, her emotions slowly falling out of balance and she needed a rest in order to get them back on track. I would happily supply that rest if it meant getting to be with her for a few hours.

So it was with a lighter step that I began climbing the stairs, taking two at a time to reach our room at the beginning of the hall. For once, I didn't even knock, knowing that Edward at the very least would be expecting my arrival. As the door opened I found my suspicions to be correct, Edward was staring right at me wearing an expression that could be described as a cross between smug or disgusted. Bella was curled into his side, fast asleep against his chest, her breathing even. I chuckled at the both of them and quickly walked over to the one person still bent over the table I'd set up for them earlier.

I smiled softly at the sight of my love working away, humming a tune that could only be described as unique. However the very second I leaned down, the humming stopped and she turned towards me, a bright smile already on her face. Her eyes sparkled and I felt my heart, however dead it might be, jump just a little bit. For the entirety of my existence I would never get tired of seeing that sparkle in her eyes, the one that seem to grow even more as I pressed my lips to her cheek.

"Hello my love," I murmured into her ear. She giggled then and leaned up to press her lips to my throat. "So do you know what I have planned already? Or am I going to be able to take you by surprise?"

"Not a chance," she said lightly as she pulled back and gave me a quiet nod. I grinned then, my mind already swirling with the possibilities of what we could possibly do.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to interrupt any wedding plans."

"Interrupt?" she asked, a smile on her lips. "I want you to interrupt. We're not getting much done anyways, Bella fell asleep a little while ago," she said almost dejectedly. I heard a chuckle and looked up to find Edward already standing, Bella tucked safely into his arms, still sound asleep.

"You forget Alice, Bella's still human. She needs the sleep now."

"I know, I know, it's probably for the best anyways, now that I have new plans for tonight," she said with a meaningful look towards me and I smiled, elated at the idea of being with her. Edward made a sound of disgust and quickly moved towards the door.

"Speaking of those plans, I'm going to leave now. I don't need anymore of Jasper's thoughts invading my own. Emmett and Rosalie's are more than enough. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

He was gone in a flash then, leaving my love and I alone in our room. I felt myself grin at the thought and almost immediately grabbed for and pulled Alice into my arms, aching to be able to hold her. "I've missed you," I murmured into her ear as I began edging us backward. She giggled and leaned up to press her soft lips to my own, letting them linger there, savoring the moment as much as I was.

"I know and I'm sorry. The wedding-"

"I know," I replied before she could finish. "And it's alright my love. I know it's important to you. And it's important to Bella as well, even if she won't admit it to herself yet."

Alice threw her head back and laughed, the sound was music to my ears.

"I love you," she murmured.

"And I love you," I replied softly.

I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head closer, attaching her lips to mine yet again. However, this time she didn't break the contact she'd initiated, she let me lead her lips in a dance, soft and smooth but quickly turning into something much more, my tongue traced her bottom lip seeking entrance that she readily gave. Our bodies and minds were giving into the passion we both felt for the other in this moment.

We were never like this around others because we simply didn't feel the need to display our affections so openly. We knew how we felt about the other and that was enough. I knew that this beautiful creature in my arms was everything to me. I knew that I would do anything and everything to keep harm from coming to her because she was my life. I loved her more than I ever thought possible because she was my light. Alice was the reason I was here, the reason I'd changed, and the reason that my world wasn't full of shadows anymore. I would love her for our entire existence.

What made it even better was that I knew she felt the same way about me. I never question us or the bond we shared because I knew it was eternal. We didn't need words or gestures; the feeling was just there. We were each other's soul mates, we'd come through some dark times and somehow we were together. Somehow I had the right to call this beautiful woman mine and I couldn't be happier about it. I couldn't be happier about showing her in a moment like this, just us, in our room, showing out love in our own way. These were the moments I loved, the ones I lived for and it was all because of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Well there you go, my first attempt at Jasper and Alice. As always, feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a lovely week.**


End file.
